X-men Evolution: Flora
by Animekitty102
Summary: Rosy is just a normal girl. So she thought, she has the X gene, can control nature, and is a mutant. She gets taken in by Professor Xavier and joins the X-men. She learns how to use her powers and how to work as a Team. Never ending adventures for this teen. (Starts in first season of X-men Evolution, Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

*Rosy P.O.V.*

I ride on the trail on my horse Ivy next to my dad, Charlie who's riding his horse Midnight. I laugh as he pretends to fall "Dad! Stop it!" I laugh. "Aw, come on, Rosy! Live a little!" He jokes. "I can live without my dad 'falling' off his horse." I tell him. He chuckles and we continue to ride through the California trail. Then Ivy starts to freak. "Whoa! Ivy! Calm down!" I shout. "Rosy! Don't startle her anymore!" My dad shouts. To late. Ivy throws me off her back and I go flying. I scream when I land on the on something. I look and see vines under me. "What the?!" I scream. I see Ivy run away and I look at dad who runs to me. "Rosy! How did you do that?" He asks. I start to cry "I don't know! Dad, i'm scared! What's going on?" I cry. He kneels next to me and pulls me into a hug "Shh, shh, Rosy. It's gonna be okay. I promise on the North Star." He whispers into my hair. I promise on the North Star, my grandma's old saying before she past away. I cry into my dad's chest. What am I?

*3rd person P.O.V.*

Professor Xavier sits connected to Cerebro as it detects a new mutant. "Discovery. Mutant signature. The first detection in this facility. Extrapolation, complete. Identity,confirmed. Name, Rosy Waters. Residence, San Diego. Age 15."Cerebro says. "Prep the black Bird." Charles tells it as he takes off Cerebro. He rolls his wheel chair into the green room where Ororo waters her plants. "Ororo, a girl was found in California. I need you and Jean to come with me to see her and speak with her and her parents." He tells her. "Of course, professor. When do we leave?" Ororo asks. "Now." Xavier says.

"Professor, why me and Ororo?" Jean asks as they ride in the Black Bird. "Because, I believe you two may have a better understanding with Rosy." Xavier replies. "Anything we should knew about her?" Ororo asks. "From what I know, Rosy will be fearful. She will be hesitant but we must prove that we have her best intentions at heart." Xavier says. "Of course." Jean says.

*Rosy P.O.V.*

I sit on the couch curled up in my moms lap. "It's gonna be okay, Rosy. We promise on the North Star." She says stroking my hair. Dad paces around the room when the doorbell rings. He leaves and goes to answer "Jenna!" My dad calls for my mom. She stands up and walks to the door. I sit up and rub my eyes. My parents walk back with a woman with white hair, a girl with flaming red hair, and a man in a wheelchair. The man comes over to me "Rosy, my name is Charles Xavier. This is Ororo and Jean." He says pointing to the girls. The woman walks over "Hello Rosy. We understand you are going through some troubles at the moment." She says. My eyes widen "How do you know?" I ask scared. "We just do. We'd like for you to come with us. To the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children." The girl tells me. "I don't have a gift. Just some stupid curse." I whisper. "What you have is not a curse, Rosy. What you have is an amazing ability. We'd love to help you learn how to use it." The woman tells me. "How?" I ask. "We will train you to be capable of using and controlling them. You won't regret coming." Mr. Xavier tells me. I look at my mom and dad "It seems like they genuinely want to help you, Rosy." My mom says. "We only want whats best. Even if that means we have to let you go to New York for that to happen." My dad says. I turn back to Xavier "Do you promise to help me?" I ask. "I promise, Rosy." He says. "Do you promise on the North Star?" I ask. He smiles "I promise on the North Star." He says.

I ride in the Black Bird when we land. I step out and hold my suitcase "Whoa! Did you get her?" A girl asks. She runs up to me, she has blue eyes and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Kitty, this is Rosy. Posy, this is Kitty. She's your age." Xavier says with a smile as he rolls past me. "Really? Sweet! Come on I'll show you around!" Kitty says, she grabs my arm and pulls me behind her. She shows me around the mansion and finally leads me to my room. It's simple with a bed, headdress, a closet and a dresser. "Whoa, sweet." I say looking around. 'I know right? So,like, do you think we could, like, hang out later?' She asks. "Definitely. Be nice to hang with a girl my age." I say smiling. She smiles and a puff of smoke appears showing a boy with blue hair and dark eyes. "So, this is the new girl?" He asks with a heavy German accent. "Kurt! Stop doing that!" Kitty screams at him. "Sorry." He apologizes sheepishly. "So, who are you?" He asks me. I hold out my hand "Rosy. You are?" I ask. He shakes my hand "Kurt." "Hi, Kurt." I reply. "Kurt, get out! We're having girl time!" Kitty tells him. "Sorry. See you around, Rosy." He waves before poofing off. "That, was kinda weird." I say. "Tell me about it." Kitty groans. I laugh.

We sit in my room snaking on popcorn and soda. We talk about ourselves when an alarm rings, "Kitty, Kurt, Rosy, report." I hear Xavier says in my head. "This is super weird." I say grabbing my head. "You get used to it. Come on. Suit up!" She tells me standing up and running out. I look around and find a suit in my dresser. I close the door and change. I look in the mirror, I wore a blue suit with red boots and fingerless gloves. I had a golden belt and it had a small X on it. I wore my black hair in a braid and I had golden wristlets on the gloves, my suit sleeves went up to my wristlets. I walk out of my room "Whoa! You look good." Kitty tells me. "Thanks, you too." "Thanks, lets go before Logan has, like, a fit." She tells me grabbing my hand. Then we went through the floor and we stopped in a room where everyone else was. "So, that's what you can do?" I ask Kitty. "Yeah, cool huh?" She asks. I nod. "Good, you're all here. It seems as though we're having yet another problem with Lance and Todd. I need you five to make sure they don't cause to much damage." Professor tells me, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott. "Got it, professor. Do we take the X-van?" Scott asks. "Yes. Rosy, this being your first mission, do be careful." Professor tells me. I nod and we run out. We sit in the X-van and Scott starts it, driving off. "First mission. You nervous, Rosy?" Jean asks. "A little." I admit. "It'll be fine. Just try not to freak." Kurt tells me. "I'll keep that in mind." I laugh.

We stop and I get out to see a pale boy with sweaty hair and with a stench I can smell from here, and a boy with shaggy brown hair and a glass like helmet. "Can't you, like, ever stay out of trouble?" Kitty asks. "Look who it is, The X-losers. And look, you got a new girl." The boy with shaggy hair says looking at me. "Now what can she do? Make us knee at her pretty little feet?" The pale boy laughs. "You really wanna see?" I ask. I look at Scott, he nods wearing a smirk. I look back and move my hand. Vines grab the two boys hanging them upside down. "Hey! Let me down!" The pale boy shouts. The other boy looked pissed. He gripped his hands and the floors shake 'Whoa!" I say falling on my back. The boys drop from the vines. "I really hate them." I whisper jumping up. I move my hands and vines grab the pale boy but the other one jumps out of the way. "Get them! And don't stand down!" Scott shouts. Kitty and Kurt run to the boy with shaggy hair, Scott and Jean standing next to me "All right, let him go, now." Jean commands. I nod and move my hands. The vines drop him and Jean uses her powers to levitate them. The boy spits something at me, and I'm hit in the face "Whoa! Get this stuff off!" I shout pulling on it. I start to wander around and I hear crashing "Rosy! Stop!" Kitty shouts. "Stop what?! I can't see!" I shout pulling on the stuff. "Jean! Help her out before she kills us!" Scott shouts. I trip but caught "Calm down, Rosy. I'll help." Jean tells me. I calm down and Jean pulls the stuff off my face. I blink and look around, vines sprouted everywhere and Kurt was hanging from one by his tail. "Oh my God! I did this?" I ask. "It's okay, really, it wasn't your fault." Scott assures. "Can I get down?" Kurt asks.

I stand in front of the professor when we come back. "Alvers and Tolansky got away. Sorry professor." Scott tells him. "It's all my fault. Not Scott's, I couldn't control my powers and I made a mess. I don't deserve to be on this team." I say rubbing my arms. "Rosy, it was just a beginners mistake. Do not blame yourself. I expected this for your first mission, and all I can say is that you did well for your first ever mission." Professor tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yes, I hope you'll still stay with us." Professor says. I look around and everyone smiles at me, I turn back to professor "I promise I'll stay, I promise on the North Star." I tell him smiling


	2. Chapter 2

I stand next to Kitty as I watch Wolverine destroy a machine in the danger room. "Stop! It is, at the moment, all we can afford, Wolverine." Professor tells him. "Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo." Wolverine says. "Is that 'demo' as in demolish or demonstration? What was the point?" Scott asks. "The point, young Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm tells him. "That's right bud, and I think ours needs a little work." Wolverine says walking in. "That was tight! I give you two thumbs up." Kurt says holding his thumbs up as he hangs upside down from the ceiling. "The vents were pretty easily breached, we need to fix that. Maybe, electrify them or install poison gas sprayers." Wolverine tells Storm "Wolverine." She warns. "All right, all right. Knock out gas than." Wolverine says. Kitty shivers "Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all this?" She asks. I smirk and shake my head "Oh, right. It's just me. Great." Kitty grumbles. I pat her shoulder "Relax, Kitty. You'll be fine!' Kurt says poofing and sitting next to Kitty. "We'll be right beside you." Kurt says poofing in between me and Kitty "Popcorn?" He offers. Kitty screams "Opps. He he. Sorry. Next time I'll honk before I port." Kurt says jumping up. "Whatever. Look, guys, it's late. If it's no biggie to you, I'm gonna, like, drop out." Kitty says sinking through the floors. "Ah, she's fully not into the fuzzy dude. Not that I really blame her." Kurt sadly says. "Aw, she just needs time, Kurt. She'll come around." Jean tells him. "I'm just surprised Rosy is cool with me." Kurt says. "That's cause, I think the 'fuzzy dude' looks totally wicked." I tell him happily. "X-men, we have an emergency. Scott, get the Black Bird prepped for launch. And since it's a weekend, assemble the full team." Professor tells him when he comes in. "Yes sir. What's the mission?" Scott asks. "Cerebro has detected new mutant in Coldicount, Mississippi. My mental impression from the scene indicate highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself, and possibly others as well. X-men, we have a Rouge."Professor tells us.

I sit in the Black Bird suited up as we take off. "Stealth mode, stable. Leveling off at 10 thousand feet." Kurt says at the controls "Steady. Now hold it right there, and you've got it! Nice job, Kurt. You may make a pilot yet." Scott tells him. "Thanks." Kurt laughs. "Or maybe not." Scott says. "I've logged our flight plan with the FFA. We're clear through Jackson. We'll take the van from there." Scott says. "Good, you're picking up legalistic quickly Scott." Professor says to him. I'm sitting across from Kitty and Jean "Scott, seems,like, together and so cool, and he's kind cute." Kitty says. I raise an eyebrow "Cute? Stiff maybe. Exacting maybe. You know, from an angle-" Jean says. "Rosy, what do you,like, think?" Kitty asks. "Uh, he's not bad looking. Not my type, but cute." I say. I suddenly see Kurt outside balancing on the front. But, than he poofs and crashes into Kitty. "Kurt, the Black Bird is not the place to be fooling around. You frightened Kitty." Professor says. "Sorry Kitty." Kurt sadly says. "Just stay away from me!" Kitty says walking away. I sigh "Isn't this mission off to a good start." I whisper.

I sit in the van outside of a hospital "Is this really necessary?" Wolverine asks. "Yes, Logan. The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our Rouge. But. he's unconscious and his mind is allusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside." Professor says. "Logan, take Kitty, Kurt and Rosy. We found her." Professor says. Wolverine nods and we step out of the van

"So does this,like, bite or what?" Kitty asks as we walk down the alley. "The prof says the girl's mind is confused and hard to pinpoint. So keep looking." Wolverine says sniffing the air. "what? Got a scent?" Kurt asks. "Yeah, I smell fear." Wolverine says. "Isn't that the best fear?" I sarcastically ask.

We run down an alley in a neighborhood. I see a girl with brown hair with one white streak and a blind woman with short brown hair. The girl runs away before we can get to her. "That's got to be her." Wolverine says as we run after the girl. "Please! Leave me be!" The girl begs jumping over a fence. "Wolverine! Wait! She seems terrified by you, let me try." Kurt says. "All right kid. Just try not to mess up, capishe?" Wolverine asks. "Yes sir." Kurt salutes. Kurt says starting to run after the girl. "I'll go find the prof, and squirt?Put on your best face." Wolverine tells Kurt. Kurt smiles and turns on his image-inducer. "No sense freaking the kid out more than she is." Wolverine says. Me and Kitty run past him "And keep an eye on half-pint and green girl here." Wolverine says. "Hey!" Me and Kitty shout. He smirks before turning to find the professor. Kitty grabs my hand and we walk through a fence "Why green girl? Can't he think of anything more creative?" I whisper. "Half-pint, I'll show him." Kitty growls. We see Kurt talking to the girl "She doesn't look so tough." Kitty says. "Kitty? What are-" I''m cut off by Kitty jumping the girl "Kitty, no!" Kurt shouts. "What are you doing?!" I ask. The girl throws Kitty off and I run over to to the girl with Kurt. She pushes me and I hit the tree. I see her hit Kurt's image inducer and freak when she sees what he looks like. She pushes him, touching his face, and when she backs away Kurt falls to the floor. She backs up and poofs away. "Nightcrawler?" Kitty asks crawling over to him. I stand up and run over. I kneel beside him "Nightcrwaler?! Kurt?! Kurt?!" Kitty asks shaking him. "Wake up!" I shout pushing his arm. "Rosy, what do we do?" Kitty asks. "I don't know." I say placing my hand on his forehead. "Kurt, say something. Please. Tease me, scare me, anything. Please. Please. Don't be dead." Kitty says. "He isn't dead, just out of it." I tell her when I hear Kurt softly breath "Come on Kitty. Okay, what would Wolverine do?" Kitty asks. "I thought we wanted to help Kurt." I say. Kitty glares "I mean, besides dice up half the landscape. Wait, the professor can read minds right?" Kitty asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. She closes her eyes for a few minutes when she sighs "They're coming to help Kurt." Kitty says. I sigh "Thank God." I say.

"Come on, Kurt. Wake up." Kitty says. Kurt's head now lays on her lap and I stroke Kurt's hair. Kitty chuckles "You know, i'm still not big on facial hair, pointy ears are starting to work for me." Kitty says. I smile "Isn't this sweet." I tell her. Kitty smiles and playfully pushes my arm. Wolverine comes with the Professor and Wolverine picks Kurt up. "Girls, are you alright?" Professor asks. "Fine, professor, what about Kurt?" I ask. "He should be fine. Come, we'll meet up with the others." Professor tells us. We nod and follow them. We walk towards a cemetery that's messed up. Storm is down and Scoot and Jean are next to her "What do you think happened to the Rouge?" Scott asks. "She is gone, somewhere. Her mind is a jungle, I can't trace it. But I strongly suspect that there's another hand at work here." Professor says. Wolverine sniffs the air "Mystic. She can change her body but not her scent." He says. "Than we have to go after her!" Kitty says. "There's been enough damage here today. And the girl must come from her own free will. Or not at all. And we must first tend to our own." Professor says. Kurt groans and wakes up, and Wolverine sets him on his feet. "Looks like I missed quite a party." Kurt says. "Kurt, your all right!" Kitty happily says. Kurt groans and start to fall but Kitty catches him "Easy you furry elf. Everything is gonna be just fine." Kitty assures. Kurt looks surprised and Kurt hugs him. Well, isn't this a beautiful ending?


End file.
